


Killer King

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon knows where he stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed and written quickly. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Author's Note 2: n0m_de_plum, I'm still working on your prompt, no worries! This just hit me hard.

Cassie’s wearing a dress from nineteen-whenever-the-fuck and he doesn’t really care to know. All that he knows is its white and sleek, clinging to her slight curves in just the right way. Her lips are painted red again and he’s intrigued by the implications. She looks like a goddess, ethereal and untouchable. But he knows the lie; he’s worshiped at her alter and she’s come under his touch.

He catches her in a quiet corner and pulls her to him. She melts into him, fitting just right against his tall frame. He hauls her up into his arms and braces her back against the nearest wall. He pushes her up her skirt around her hips, fingers seeking the apex between her thighs. His fingers find her clit, rub it in gentle circles. 

“Deacon.” She sighs, “Please.”

He abandons the bundle of nerves in favor of giving her just what she wants. He pushes a finger inside of her and she moans. The sound alone makes his cock fucking hard. Maybe she is a goddess; no other woman has ever been so responsive under his touch. He can’t look away from her green eyes as he fucks her with his finger. Her irises glow with a fire of desire that makes his shaft flex. But he needs her ready, needs her wet. And she’s getting there as he curls his finger and finds her g-spot. 

Her walls flutter around his digits as she comes and the sound of just how wet she’s becoming fills the stillness of the air around them. He carefully adds another finger, needing to get her ready for the thickness of his cock and continues to hit her g-spot with unrelenting pressure.

Cassie cries out, louder than before, the sound echoing off the walls. He clamps a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound.

“Don’t want your knight in shining armor to come galloping in.” His voice is a low growl as he moves his hand away, “Something tells me he wouldn’t let us finish.”

Cassie snorts softly, brows rising. “If he’s my knight, what does that make you?”

His smile is wide. “I’m your Killer King.”

She smiles back and he covers her mouth with his.


End file.
